


Sickest Logo

by LilNeps



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: A short thing I wrote after asking for some words as prompts. I was given "teacher", "bats", "graphic designer" and "bears".I'm posting this from my phone, hope formatting is good!





	

"Okay, _why_? You could become a bird and just fly away! Find a better place! Escape!" Violet huffed, swinging her bat again. She definitely wasn't used to doing any sports - she used to teach history, not physical education, god damn it. It was quickly straining her. She had started growing used to it, but couple that with all the running they've been doing all day, and she couldn't take much more anymore.

"And lose the opportunity to maul all these motherfuckers like they're nothing? No thanks! Plus, have you ever _seen_ a bear up close? They're awesome, dude! There's nothing else I'd rather be if I could shapeshift!" Teresa laughed. Her swing was more powerful than Violet's, although exhaustion was starting to get its grip on her too. She didn't have much time to exercise between jobs, and graphic designing wasn't exactly something that made her move around much.

"I've gone to museums more than zoos. School trips. And bears are not _invincible_. If anything, you're bigger, slower, and you're easier to hit! And you know what I do **_not_** want to see?" She threw her hands up in the air, staring at the younger girl who looked vaguely amused. Teresa touched the ground with her bat, leaning on it slightly, and cocked her eyebrow.

"What?" She flinched as the teacher swung her bat at her, hitting a zombie that had just wobbled up behind her square in the head.

"An infected bear!" She turned again and smashed another walker, huffing impatiently, but Teresa hesitated and brightened up.

"Oh, dude, if the world hadn't gone to shit that would be the _sickest_ logo!"


End file.
